Saint Summoners
by V-Desto
Summary: Iblis merencanakan sesuatu untuk melawan Sorga. Mereka menculik anak-anak yang hatinya melemah karena tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya ke Dunia Pencobaan. Di sana mereka akan dibujuk oleh iblis untuk bergabung dengan godaan yang menggiurkan. Satu anak telah terpilih untuk melawan para Iblis dan mencegah mereka mendapat pengikut baru bersama Santo Georgius.


SAINT SUMMONERS

The Demon Annihilator Squad

S

S

SAINT

SUMMONERS

B. FIDESTO GRATIAS

PROLOG

Dahulu dalam kerajaan surga, Tuhan memiliki pembantu-pembantu dalam pekerjaannya. Mereka adalah para malaikat. Malaikat-malaikat ini terbagi menjadi beberapa divisi. Divisi-divisi ini dipimpin oleh 7 malaikat agung. Mereka adalah Uriel, Gabriel, Rafael, Serafim, Yehuel, Michael, dan Helel. Ketujuh malaikat ini bekerja untuk melayani Tuhan dalam karya-karyanya di kerajaan Sorga.

Suatu hari, Tuhan mewacanakan sebuah proyek besar. Proyek ini melibatkan seluruh penghuni Sorga, sebuah proyek yang dinamakan proyek Genesis. Tuhan ingin menciptakan kehidupan baru di mana makhluk ciptaannya bisa merasakan hidup seperti kerajaan-Nya.

Semua penghuni surga dipanggil, dan Tuhan mengutarakan niat-Nya tersebut. Tuhan mengutarakan bagaimana dunia yang akan diciptakan nanti beserta isinya, termasuk ciptaan yang paling diunggulkan, yang serupa dengan mereka, yaitu manusia. Hampir semua penghuni surga dengan malaikat-malaikatnya mendukung dan menyambut baik proyek tersebut, kecuali satu Malaikat Agung, Helel. Dalam rapat besar Malaikat Agung, Helel menyampaikan keberatannya, terutama dengan kemampuan tertinggi manusia, yang melebihi ciptaan lainnya, yaitu akal budi. Dia menganggap membuat ciptaan yang serupa dengan mereka akan membawa masalah yang besar, seperti jika mereka memiliki akal budi, mereka akan rentan terpengaruh oleh pengaruh jahat iblis.

Uriel mengatakan bahwa akal budi yang mereka miliki justru akan membuat mereka lebih memilih melakukan hal-hal baik dan penuh kasih sayang, tetapi dia juga tidak menampik pendapat Helel kalau manusia juga bisa terpengaruh oleh iblis. Helel semakin yakin kalau pendapatnya bisa menjadi alasan bahwa makhluk bernama manusia tidak boleh diciptakan.

Tetapi Tuhan melihat ada setitik kegelapan dalam hati Helel. Dia melihat bahwa alasan sebenarnya di balik pendapatnya adalah kecemburuan. Helel takut kalau ciptaan-Nya yang bernama manusia akan lebih sempurna daripada dia. Tuhan mempertanyakan hal itu, tetapi Helel menampiknya. Tuhanpun memberikan waktu bagi Helel untuk memikirkan lagi pendapatnya, sementara Tuhan akan tetap melanjutkan Proyek Genesisnya.

Akan tetapi, justru semakin hari Helel semakin yakin kalau manusia tidak boleh diciptakan. Dia takut dan iri dengan kemampuan akal budi manusia. Salah satu kemampuan akal budi adalah bisa dengan bebas memilih, dan dia iri karena para malaikat tidak bisa memilih untuk membantah perintah.

Hari ke hari dia terus berusaha membantah perintah Tuhan atas proyek Genesisnya, sampai akhirnya, bersama malaikat-malaikat bawahannya, secara terang-terangan Helel menghadap Tuhan dan melawan perintah-Nya. Inilah takdir semua malaikat. Mereka hanya bisa mengatakan ya atau tidak. Sekali mengatakan tidak, mereka akan dibuang dari Surga dan takkan bisa kembali lagi. Akibatnya ia dibuang dari Surga bersama bawahan-bawahannya, dan menuju neraka. Tuhanpun menjalankan proyek Genesis-Nya.

Dari ketujuh Malaikat Agung, Helel adalah malaikat yang paling kuat. Dia berniat menghancurkan Surga dengan dunia ciptaan Tuhan sendiri dan membuat dirinya menjadi penguasa Surga dan Neraka. Helel bersama malaikat-malaikatnya menyerang dan akhirnya merebut Neraka. Dia mengalahkan seluruh petinggi Neraka, yaitu Satan, Beelzebub, Leviathan, Belpegor, Mamon, dan Asmodeus. Dengan begitu, Helel berhasil menaklukan Neraka dan menjadikannya sebagai kerajaannya. Diapun mengubah namanya menjadi Lucifer, melepaskan segala unsur surga dalam dirinya.

Lucifer berhasil menjalankan rencana pertamanya dalam menguasai manusia, yaitu membuat manusia memakan buah terlarang. Tetapi kuasa Tuhan masih terlalu kuat sampai dia tidak bisa menguasai mereka sepenuhnya, tapi dia telah membuka celah untuk menguasai mereka.

Surga akhirnya mengetahui gerakan Neraka, dan menyatakan perang dengan neraka untuk melindungi manusia.

Selama lebih dari tiga ribu tahun iblis dan malaikat berperang memperebutkan dunia. Iblis berkali-kali hampir berhasil menguasai manusia, tetapi Tuhan selalu mengutus ciptaan-Nya untuk menjadi perantara sabda-Nya. Akhirnya Tuhan sendiri mengirimkan Putera-Nya, Yesus Kristus untuk menyelamatkan manusia dari kekuasaan iblis, sekali untuk selamanya.

Lucifer tahu tentang rencana Tuhan ini, dan dia menganggap bahwa hal itu akan mengancam rencananya untuk menguasai dunia ciptaan Tuhan, terutama manusia. Ketika Yesus sedang berpuasa empat puluh hari lamanya, di hari terakhir, Lucifer menganggap ini adalah kesempatan yang baik untuk menggagalkan rencana Tuhan, maka Lucifer sendiri turun tangan untuk menggoda Yesus dengan tiga godaan yang dia berikan. Tetapi Putera Allah ini sungguh setia dan tahan dengan segala godaan Lucifer. Maka gagalah rencananya, dan dia kembali ke Neraka, menunggu saat yang tepat.

Dua ribu tahun kemudian…

Jalan-jalan di surga selalu penuh dengan jiwa-jiwa yang berlalu lalang. Tidak ada benda yang bernama kendaraan bermotor di sana. Hanya ada pejalan kaki yaitu malaikat, orang kudus, dan orang-orang biasa yang hidup kekal dalam kerajaan Surga. Mereka semua hidup dengan damai tetapi tetap sibuk membantu urusan surgawi, seperti membalaskan doa, bahkan menerima jiwa-jiwa yang datang ke Surga. Suasana keakraban sangat terasa dari orang-orang yang saling menyapa satu sama lain.

Semua orang berjalan santai seperti pejalan kaki di New York atau di Tokyo, terkecuali satu orang. Pemuda itu berlari menerobos kerumunan pejalan kaki. Jelas sekali orang ini sedang terburu-buru. Dia bekerja di divisi tempur Sorgawi yang dipimpin oleh Sang Malaikat Agung Michael. Pemuda ini baru saja menerima kabar menggemparkan dari badan intelejen surga, dan dia diutus untuk melaporkannya kepada Tuhan sendiri. Pemuda itu tahu betul bahwa itu adalah berita yang mengkhawatirkan, oleh karena itu dia berusaha secepat mungkin melaporkannya kepada Tuhan.

Setelah berlari melewati beberapa blok, sampailah pemuda itu di depan sebuah rumah. Rumah tersebut sangatlah sederhana, tetapi sangat asri. Dindingnya terbuat dari kayu, sementara atapnya dari genting yang terlihat tua. Meskipun begitu, rumah ini memiliki pekarangan yang sangat luas, dengan kebun bunga yang indah di halaman depan, dan kebun anggur di halaman belakang. Banyak anak-anak bermain di kebun bunga tersebut. Semua terlihat sangat bersuka ria.

"Permisi anak-anak, apa Tuhan ada?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Ya! Bapa ada di kebun belakang." Jawab salah seorang anak.

Pemuda itu memasuki pekarangan rumah, dan menuju halaman belakang.

Akhirnya dia menemukan orang yang dia cari. Dari tempat dia berdiri dia melihat Sseorang Pria tua berkulit hitam, dengan brewok putih yang tebal. Dia mengenakan topi berkebun sehingga rambut sampai alis-Nya tidak terlihat jelas, tetapi bisa ditebak bahwa Dia memiliki rambut ikal pendek. Pria itu sedang memetik anggur. Dia memegang, melihat-lihat, kemudian memetik anggur yang dirasa-Nya sudah matang dan memasukannya ke dalam keranjang.

Pemuda itu mendekati Pria itu, dan berlutut di belakang-Nya.

"Tuanku, hamba kemari membawa kabar dari intelejen." Lapor pemuda itu.

"Anak-Ku, sudah berapa kali kita membicarakan hal ini? Panggillah Aku 'Bapa' sebagaimana Aku memanggilmu anak." Balas Tuhan dengan lembut sambil terus memetik anggur.

"Ma-maafkan anak-Mu ini, Bapa." Pemuda itu terlihat panik.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik." Tuhan menghentikan aktifitasnya dan memandang pemuda itu. "Sekarang berdiri anak-Ku."

Pemuda itu merasakan daya kehidupan yang luar biasa memenuhi dirinya ketika Tuhan menyuruhnya berdiri, sehingga dia mematuhi perintah Tuhan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Tuhan.

Pemuda itu menyerahkan secarik kertas. Sebenarnya Tuhan sudah tahu apa yang ingin disampaikan, tetapi Ia tetap menerima kertas tersebut dan membacanya. Tuhan menghembuskan nafas panjang, seolah Ia prihatin dengan isi surat tersebut.

"Jadi… 'saudara' kita berulah lagi, ya?" kata Tuhan pelan.

"Ya, Bapa. Kali ini mereka membuat langkah yang lebih ekstrem lagi dalam tujuan mereka untuk menguasai manusia."

"Saudara kita ini tidak pernah menyerah. Dia memang hebat." Puji Tuhan.

"Lalu apa yang kiranya akan kita lakukan untuk mencegah rencana mereka ini?" Tanya pemuda itu.

Tuhan diam sejenak. Ia tidak sedang memikirkan strategi untuk menghentikan rencana saudaranya ini, melainkan mencoba untuk memahami perasaan dan pemikiran saudara-Nya ini. Meskipun selalu menentang-Nya, Tuhan tetap menganggap iblis sebagai saudara-Nya sendiri. Akhirnya, Tuhan kembali membuka mata-Nya.

"Yap… jika mereka membuat ancaman seperti ini, maka tugas kita sudah jelas." Kata Tuhan.

"Tugas? Tugas seperti apa, Bapa?" Tanya pemuda itu bingung.

Tuhanpun tersenyum penuh arti.


End file.
